The Secrets revealed
by HimuraAlucard
Summary: what might alucard do if he wanted to do something special for his beloved master......


Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or any characters..... i'm just someone who loves the anime and the pairing of IxA..... Please be gentle i'm new at this really new........ i'll take the good and the bad....... comes with the turf haha...  
  
i wrote this a while back maybe after a month or 2 after i saw the dvd... ( better late then never hehe )  
  
this is a one shot...... fic hehe  
  
its short may not be that good but i'm learning and i do this to ease my demented mind from bores of work and life hehehe.....  
  
The Secrets revealed.  
  
After a late mission Alucard returned to the institute feeling a bit drained "A little refreshing drink would be in order" he thought as he shifted into his master's bedroom to check on her if she was asleep. He peered only enough to look in on her bed but it had not been slept on, he then shifted to her office expecting her to be asleep on the table but no such sight could be found.  
  
With a little grin Alucard wondered where his master could have went to at this hour. He decided to try the kitchen but he felt no need to shift himself in he took the direct stairway down to the kitchen and when his eyes caught sight of a figure in the dark his senses heighten and prepared for anything that may happen. Silently gliding down he was somewhat relived to be greeted by long platinum hair sitting down by the kitchen counter where Walter usually made her meals and the daily supplies of blood.  
  
"What brings my master to this part of the institute at this ungodly hour when she should be in bed" he whispered softly as he sat down beside his master. "This is my home and I shall go where I want to go I do not need to seek your permission to move around in my own castle" her tone stern but polite. Alucard removed his Big Hat and the Orange tinted glasses and placed them on the table beside him he picked up the half emptied glass of wine and twirled it around like a master of wine. This looks familiar doesn't it as his red eyes met up with the cold blue eyes of Integra. "I came down here to enjoy my wine and not be reminded of things that I would like to forget" as she grabbed the glass and proceeded to leave.  
"Did I make master angry with what I've said for I meant it in good humor and meant not to offend by it" as his gloved hands lightly gripped her arm. Integra did not respond but just pulled her arm away and proceeded up the stairs and into her room locking the door behind her. Alucard quite dejected by this act of his master just stood there trying to apprehend what happened. "She must be tired or worried about something I best leave her to her thoughts" Picking up his hat and glasses and walking down the stairway to the lower chambers and shifted into his chambers where on the table was a bucket with a red plastic container of blood floating in a pool water.  
  
As Alucard lay on his bed and sipping the drink of blood like wine he couldn't help himself but ponder why Integra rebuked him like she did. He closed his eyes and tried to listen to any thoughts he could find from her. Silence was all he could hear no even the smallest escape of thoughts from his master's head. With a sigh and no answers he blew the candle by his bedside and wondered into the darkness hoping for some answers from somewhere.  
  
"Why can't I be normal? Why must I be surrounded by my responsibilities and the saddest thing why the one whom I try so often to seek comfort just makes it harder for me to forget about situations and circumstances" Alucard opened his eyes and knew that these were the thoughts of his master. With that he just closed his eyes and tried to think of something that might cure his master's sadness.  
  
"Good morn milady, do we feel better after some rest" a voice interrupting the process of bringing up some breakfast to her lips. "How I slept and I feel are no concern to you" a cold voice answered. "What orders does milady have for me today?" "When I have them I shall give them to you now do not interrupt my breakfast Alucard" snapped Integra.  
  
"Fine milady I shall be here when you need me" as Alucard tried not to sound crossed or get himself angry over his master's cold remark and phased away into his chamber. Time ticked by what seem like hours to Alucard sitting in his chambers in seer boredom he phased into a small graveyard and in front of a tombstone with the words Sir Hellsing. My old friend what is going on in the head of that daughter of your as Alucard kneeled down to remove a few specks of dirt and dust. She has been so cold lately and I have no idea of what should I do.  
  
There must be something that she needs and wants so badly that it is affecting her this way but what is it. As he paced thru and fro, Alucard was trying to figure out what the thoughts that he heard meant from last night. Then he came upon an idea that might just work. But now is not the time to ask so Alucard went off to look for some poor freak vampire to kill to vent his anger and confusion on.  
  
It was quite late when Alucard looked into Ceres, "Master" she said as she stop drinking her daily portion of blood when she sensed her master's entrance into her room. "Does master need anything from me?" staring into the eyes of her master. "Yes there is but you must promise never to tell anyone and do not laugh at this questions that I am going to ask you." I want to know about your days before I turned you I mean what did you do for fun like a girl for you age. He was greeted by a puzzled looking Ceres but in a way I think she understood as Alucard wasn't the only one who noticed that Sir Integra was a little odd. "Well I used to enjoy shopping, going out doing girl stuff" How about what a guy can do with a girl? Her master asked. "Well you could bring a girl to a nice restaurant have a nice meal or bring her out to the town just looking at things". Does my master have anyone special in mind? No I was just asking as I find that I do not understand humans now and what they do with there spare time. I need a favor from you would you accompany me to somewhere? "Sure" Ceres agreed. Alucard shifted them into a dark alley. "Where are we, Master?" she asked as she followed him out of the alley. "We are in what you call a shopping center. I need to get something's before I go ahead with my plan." "Doesn't this count as trespassing?" "It doesn't count if you don't break the door" as Alucard unlocked the main door from the outside. Inside the center he picked out a nice pair of black leather pants and to go with it a nice black silk shirt. "One more thing and then it's complete". Looking at the lady's department of the store he picked out a nice black pin-stripe suit. "Master who is this for?" "You would see" as a smile widen in his face.  
  
In his chambers Alucard was thinking long and hard about this and was prepared to go through with this act even if she may no approve. At the 11th hour of that night Alucard shifted into his master's office holding a small paper package to find her looking at the small flickering screen. "What is it that you need at this hour?" she stared at him across the room. I have come to bring you something which I hope that you would like. As Alucard slowly glided across the room to the large desk and put on the large table a small package in front of his master. "Open it when I'm gone and I would wait for you in the main hall at half an hour later; it is up to you if I see you there or not.  
As he shifted out of the room Integra slowly opened the package and saw a note on top of a nice suit. "This is for you, I hope it fits and that you like it also. I guess I am asking you out on what you humans call a date. I have arranged for everything, Walters would ask Ceres to find me if there is the need so please do come down wearing this. Alucard"  
  
After the half hour had gone Alucard was at the main hall standing and feeling anxious and worried for once since a long time. "I haven't felt like this since I could remember why am I worried? If she comes then she comes if not then what can I do?" He heard footsteps down the large marbled stairway and saw to him what he had hoped for. Integra was wearing the suit and it fitted her well it wasn't like any of her other suits as this showed to him her striking features of womanhood. "I hoped it fits and I knew you wouldn't like anything else so I got you this instead any objections to my selection?" as he greeted her near the bottom of the stairway took her hand and kissed with a gentle touch. "I agreed with your selection but I do not understand what you have in mind." "What is he trying to do? This is the first time I've seen him outside of his usual red suit. What is in that head of his" Integra thought to herself.  
  
"Our car is waiting outside milady" as Alucard bowed and led Integra to the main door way where Ceres wore a chauffer suit and hat. This made Integra smiled a little. "Master I know what you meant of what you said last night". As the couple got into the back of Integra's white Bentley Alucard looked to Integra "I hope you don't mind that I borrow your car for this little excursion and you look lovely tonight" "Flattery would get you no where with me" Integra coldly sighed "Where is he bringing me in this dead of night? What does he plan to do?" The car stopped at a nice hotel in the London area and opened the door for her master and her master's master. As the couple stepped out and adjusted to the surroundings Ceres drove off "I would pick master when master calls ok".  
  
Alucard led Integra into the hotel and walked up to an empty restaurant. "The place is closed no restaurant is opened this late" "Ah milady but this isn't an ordinary restaurant." As they walked inside of the dimly lit room and through an opened balcony to be greeted to a round table with candles and a nice bouquet of roses in the middle. Alucard pulled a chair for his master and sat down close to her. Integra was staring at what was around her it seems so strange to her the flowers and the night scenery. "What do you plan to achieve with this show?" "This is no show milady, its more of an act from a humble servant to his master" As a waiter walked in and poured a nice bottle of wine. "Alucard lifting his glass to Integra "Let's drink to a night that I hope you would remember" Integra some what confused just went along and as the dinner went on they were served with rich and delicious food. "How did you manage to put this together? This wine it's not like that I have tasted before Alucard tell me why and what else do you have planned?" a rather stunned looking Integra asking her servant. "This meal is a favor returned to me by the owner of this hotel and the wine is from my collection, why don't you ask what's next on tonight's agenda? If you don't mind why don't we step aside to the balcony" as he took his master's hand and led her to the middle of the balcony and soft music began to play a Waltz and as Alucard took his master into his arms and slowly danced a dance which he thought he had forgotten. As both of them danced hand in hand swaying with the music they stopped when the final opus was done.  
  
"If milady doesn't mind shall we proceed to the stage" The both of them walked out and like on cue Ceres was there to pick them up. "The next agenda my master" Ceres smiled as she peaked through the rear view mirror catching a glimpse of the two smiling figures in the London night chuckling and cooing like lovers should be. "Where are we going next??" Integra asked "Be patient and you'll see" The car stopped at a park and they got off, "Shall we go for a night walk?" Integra didn't answer but moved along in tow with Alucard and started walking. They stopped at the end of the walk and sat at a bench that over looked the London Tower and the Millennium Wheel. A nice scene and almost like magic Integra slowly tilted her head and rested it on Alucard shoulders.  
  
"It's time we got home now ok" whispered Alucard as he just stared at her, she just nodded in agreement as she rested into his arms. Alucard opened a portal and walked in with Integra behind. They walked out onto Integra's private garden and they rested on the fountain in the middle of the garden. "Alucard why did you do this for me tonight? I mean it's not my birthday so why.." As Alucard's long finger silenced her lips. "I did this cause I wanted you to know how it feels like something different all those times I knew you wanted to have something different all the pressures removed from your shoulders all the worries just disappear" "Thanks Alucard" as she kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"Time for you to get into bed, Urgggghhhhhhh" screamed Alucard as he was about to open a portal he grabbed his chest. "Urggggghhhhh" "Alucard what's wrong???" cried Integra as she tried to comfort the stricken vampire. As Alucard rose up the pain seemingly disappearing he said maybe he needed to rest. He stumbled as he tried to walk I take you to your chambers as Integra rested the vampire onto her shoulders and slowly walked into the house and down into the cellar where his chambers were. The door opened and as candles lit the room she saw for the first time his chambers. A 4 post bed coffin bed with blue silk sheets, a table and a few chairs were present on the other side and beside the bed a small chest with a picture frame. As she slowly guided him to the bed she saw her own reflection staring back at her. "What's this?" as she picked up the picture frame beside his bed. "This was taken by Walters on your 13th birthday your last birthday you celebrated and the one on the side was you on ordination of being Hellsing's Leader." As he put back the picture he suddenly felt the pain again and dropped onto the bed grabbing Integra's hand. The pain subsided and when his eyes opened he saw in front of him a sight so beautiful he suddenly cried. "Are you crying?" Why are you crying?? Is something wrong? He saw for the first time his master's beauty staring out at him thru her blue eyes through his own brown eyes which should be hundreds of years old.  
  
He stared at his master long and hard making Integra fell even more worried "Are you ok?" "Yes I am fine never felt better" as he touched her face with a hand that felt warm and soft. The warmth of his touch puzzled her greatly and at first she jerked away from his touch. When he used both hands to hold her face in his and gently moved forward to kiss her. His lips felt warm and this made Integra's heart beat harder and faster. Alucard played her tongue like a master violinist would a Stradivarius. His hands began to move from her face to her shoulders and became to explore the entire length of her body. He gently pushed her down to his bed and began to remove each layer of her clothing until the bareness shone through. "Alucard" his master moaned. deep into the night.  
  
It was near the dawn when they finally rested and Alucard asked his master if she was alright with what he did. Integra couldn't have asked for more he had fulfilled her desires, thoughts and then some. Alucard then got out of bed and put on his pants and went out of the bed "I'll be a minute just rest" when he got back he had a digital camera which Ceres gave to Alucard while out shopping that day. "For memories I mean well" as he gave her white shirt back to wear.  
  
They became taking pictures like how lovers would take them each picture filled with laughter and joy. They then lay down to get some rest and resting on his chest to hear Alucard's heart beat she wished this moment would never end. She was awoken by Alucard's gentle push on her shoulder "Integra, my love and my dear you must get dress and go back to your room, don't look back and what ever you hear do not come in" as he pushed her to get dressed and walked her out of his chambers kissing her for one last time he locked his door. As she puzzled on the fact why did Alucard rushed her out so suddenly she heard cries of pain echoed from the hallway but never did look back even if she so wanted to do so.  
  
The next day when the sun set, Alucard shifted into his master office and with a familiar cigar in her hand asked for orders of the day. His eyes the normal blood red and voice cold and distant. He had returned to his old self and she treated him as her old self him the servant and her, his master. What they had shared that early morning was in her mind but far from his. For Alucard was now Alucard and not the young Count Dracul that had made love to her last night. Any memories of what happened that night before were foreign to Alucard. As he left her with his usual grace after she had given him his orders and the usual rebuff a single tear ran down her cheeks and as she browsed through the pictures that were taken just hours before on the screen of her computer. Memories for her to cherish and hold a forgotten moment for him.  
  
The End.  
  
"They each had secrets that they wanted to keep but the time came when they couldn't hide it anymore and it just had to come out." 


End file.
